


Ares许墨×你  轿车车厢与许先生

by tonyandkevin



Category: love&producers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	Ares许墨×你  轿车车厢与许先生

“小姐，”着西服的男子站在黑色轿车前，冲你鞠了一个躬，毕恭毕敬：“先生在车里等您。”  
你认得那辆轿车。  
瞥了他一眼，面无表情地经过。  
“进来。”  
男人摇下车窗，食指曲着指节，好整以暇地在窗边敲了敲。  
他看到你憋屈地咬住下唇，遥遥地翘起嘴角。

——

你是直到甬道被插入异物才回过神来的。  
他骨节分明的中指挤进了你的肉穴，曲着指尖按压你的肉壁，轻车熟路地找到你的敏感点。  
你本就禁不起撩拨，三两下子就被许墨逗出了花液，瘫软在他的怀抱之中，你浑身都是酥软，开口叫他：“许墨……”  
“叫许先生，”  
他一贯喜欢玩这种花样。  
男人低头，用牙齿拉扯开你的衣领，如愿以偿地含住你的胸乳，低沉的嗓音在车内含含糊糊：“小没良心的。”  
你被他含弄得舒服，情不自禁地昂起身子任他托住你的腰，他的指尖浅浅地在花穴中抽插起来，带出花水淋漓，你呻吟，他熟知你的一切。  
你在他手中软成一滩，仍然不服气地伸手过去，握住他裤裆里的一大包，轻轻在手里揉捏，许墨倒吸一口凉气，直直看着你。  
你知道，他也想要。  
你从他身上翻下来，轻车熟路地解开他的裤子，他的肉刃已经挺立起来。你伸手去圈住它，看它狰狞暴起，又看看表面许墨儒雅温柔的样子。  
悬殊真大。  
你低头舔弄肉刃顶端，将棍身暴起的青筋一一抚弄过，满意地看着手里圈着的男根愈来愈大，青紫发红的头嚣张地冲你挺立着，你舔了舔唇，想要。  
许墨将你一把捞上去。  
你跄踉着被他张开双腿，坐在了他的胯上，滚烫的肉刃直直顶住你，你的花穴已经淋漓不堪，勃大的头嵌在你的腿根处，花液与他顶端冒出来的白灼融为一体，你浑身都是汗水，被他拥在怀里。  
你等着他进入，嘤咛着叫出声。  
他抓住你的双腿，胸膛与你的胸乳蹭在一起，直直顶着你便将肉刃插了进去。  
“嗯……”你呻吟出声：“好深……”  
他顶得太深了，你怀疑他甚至顶到了你的宫口，硕大的顶端擦过你敏感的肉壁，下身都被填得满满当当，你被他狠狠一顶，直接在他身上泄了出来。  
高潮。  
他仍不满足，抓着你的腰自下往上地挺入，你被他撩拨得情欲又起，自发地扭着腰一上一下地用下身套弄起他的肉刃来。  
他一只手护着你的头，以免你撞到车顶，另一只手抓住你随着上下摆腰而晃动的乳，在粗粝的掌心轻揉慢捻，你娇吟出声，看着他缓缓低下头，唇齿之间轻轻拉扯着你的乳尖，白皙与红嫩的结合让你下身忍不住渗出更多的花液，于是愈加疯狂地套弄起他来。  
许墨吐出你的胸，在双乳之间抬起他的脸，一向波澜不惊的脸上也有了情欲的颜色，他轻轻喘着气，和你俱是大汗淋漓：“真乖……”  
你情不自禁地拥住他，等待他再一次将自己撞入你的身体。  
“嗯……许先生，我很想你……”他听着你断断续续的话，突然挺身给你狠狠一记：“啊！”  
他被汗水淋湿的刘海紧紧贴住额头，一贯的禁欲风此刻却是性感色气：“我听说你家有人提亲了？”  
“怎么，你不娶我，还不能让别人提亲？”  
你笑着低头，与他亲吻，你们唇舌交接，下身相连的地方紧紧贴合，花水与精液随着你们动作的节奏被带出来，流在座位上，你们疯狂地交合，窄小的车厢似乎都装不下你们的情欲。  
“谁说我不娶你，”许墨咬住你汗涔涔的鼻头：“我从你十岁起，就一直在等着你了。”


End file.
